Episode 42 (series 33)
|nextevent = }}The 42nd episode of series 33 is the 1134th episode of Casualty overall. It was directed by Julie Edwards and written by Isla Gray. Plot In cubicles, Iain and Ruby hand over Kiri Hartley - a girl who has sustained injuries after attempting to recreate the ''Dirty Dancing'' lift - to Dylan. As they pass the staff room, Ruby notices on a laptop that the police have released the name of the girl that had gone missing; Iain is troubled to learn that it is Frankie Harper. He fears that her abusive father may have taken her, but Ruby reminds him that she is not his responsibility. In admin, as Charlie gathers the nursing staff to make an announcement, Robyn is surprised to see Jacob back at work so soon after Omo's death, and he explains that he would rather be in the department than at home reflecting. Charlie announces that the Wyvern Nurse Bursary has been awarded to one of the ED's nurses and congratulates Marty, to Jade's indignation. Charlie asks him if he is comfortable with the press office taking photographs on him, and Marty jokingly claims that he has "got to give the people what they want". Nearby, Ruby catches Iain searching the hospital database for Frankie's home address and reminds him that he is breaking the rules, but she reluctantly agrees not to tell anyone about what he is doing. Outside of his house, Holby resident Ken Jeffords constructs a pile of binbags and tyres to the annoyance of his neighbour Alice who is trying to sell her house. She urges him to consider what prospective buyers would think of the home if they saw the mess he has made, but he suddenly experiences chest pains and collapses. On Hopdale Road, Iain knocks on the door of Frankie's mother Kailey, and, mistaking him for a journalist, tells him to go away. He assures her that he is a paramedic, and she allows him in. Back in the ED, as she removes the blood-stained sheets from a cubicle bed, Gem shows Robyn a photo Rash sent her of him on holiday, and Robyn tells her that she will soon be able to join him. However, Gem explains that she has spent all of her savings on international calls. In Kailey's flat, Iain asks her if Frankie's father could be involved in her disappearance, but she states that Lee has spoken to the police and is equally as clueless as to her whereabouts. She recalls him claiming that something would go wrong if Frankie and Storm stayed with her as he believes that "being a mum doesn't come naturally to her". As he runs her a glass of water, Iain questions where Kailey's mother is, and she asserts that "she does what she wants". He highlights the photograph of Frankie smiling, and Kailey explains that it was taken at Toucan Towers, a soft play area on the industrial estate that has since been closed down. Ken is taken into a cubicle, and Dylan and Jade ask who Alice is. Ken insists that they are merely neighbours, and Alice suggests that, after living next door to each other for 30 years, she should mean more to him than just a neighbour. Dylan instructs Marty to take her elsewhere, and Jade scoffs at his remark about him being an "award-winning nurse". Meanwhile, Iain arrives at Toucan Towers, but the door is locked. He goes around the side of the building and finds a door with a hole in it. In reception, Noel asks Marty how they will be celebrating him winning the bursary, and Marty finds the idea of turning his success into an event attractive. Noel offers Jade a large congratulatory card to sign, and she suggests that his head is "big enough already". However, David insists that he deserves the award due to all of the difficulties he has faced. Back at Toucan Towers, Iain finds Frankie unresponsive under a pile of collapsed floors and slides. He quickly calls Ruby for backup and tells her to alert the fire service. Despite her warnings, he decides to try and get to Frankie. In the ED, Marty suggests that Alice cares about Ken, and she admits that she has gotten used to him, but, since she believes that he does not care about her, she wants to move house. Jade suggests to David that, given her deafness, she has faced more difficulties than Marty, but David assures her that the judges were impressed by her application; she reveals that she lost her confidence and ultimately did not apply. When she points out that both she and Marty have only just qualified, David confronts her about her assumptions about Marty's background and suggests getting all of the information before jumping to conclusions. She agrees and asks him for a copy of Marty's personal statement. At Toucan Towers, Iain begins to climb down the dilapidated play area and reaches Frankie. He assesses her condition and finds that she has sustained a fracture to her right forearm. As he takes off his jacket to warm her up, he cuts his arm. In admin, Jade reads Marty's personal statement and wonders why she did not know anything about his history of persecution before. Ruby arrives at the play area and goes to get Iain more equipment. In his cubicle, Ken fears that he will never be able to return home, but Jade assures him that they do not know anything yet. As he explains that he does not have any immediate family, and many of his friends have forgotten him, Alice returns and sarcastically suggests that people get overwhelmed by his "happy demeanour". Jade asserts that good friends are hard to come by and uses Marty as an example by discussing his rough background. Outside the cubicle, Marty confronts Jade, and she admits that she has read his personal statement. Charlie interrupts and asks him if he is alright with the presentation being held at 12.30, and he agrees. Ruby returns to Iain and Frankie with a pile of blankets, and he is exasperated to hear that the fire service is six minutes away. Fortunately, Frankie begins to regain consciousness. In the staff room, Jade offers to brush Marty's eyebrows before the presentation and insists that she only read his personal statement because she was interested. She brings up his family history and sexuality, and she believes that they had bonded, but he argues that he does not need to tell her "all his deep and meaningfuls". She claims that she would like to hear about his family, but he decides to get back to work and instead asks her to attend the presentation so she can be part of his entourage. He leaves without his phone, and it begins to ring. Noticing that it is his father calling him, Jade answers the call and tells him about Marty's award. Iain and Ruby hand Frankie over to the team in resus, and Charlie suggests getting the cut on his arm seen to. In cubicles, Jade returns Marty's phone and sees to Ken with Dylan. Dylan informs him that his blood pressure, heart rate and blood sugar level are low, so they will give him some food. Ken asks him if he will be getting a visit from the Grim Reaper, and Dylan assures him that he is not dying. Alice reprimands him for misleading her about his health and making her worry, but he suggests that she only cares about the sale of her house. Feeling as though she is not wanted, she decides to leave, and Ken tells her that she can feel wanted by retrieving his overnight bag from his house. She begrudgingly agrees, but she promises to leave it at reception so he does not have to see her again. In admin, Gem gives Robyn Frankie's toy unicorn and asks her how she is, claiming that Iain would want to know; Robyn subsequently informs her that Iain was the one who found her. In a cubicle, Jacob tells Iain that his wound requires stitching and goes to fetch the necessary equipment. Iain complains about it only being "a scratch", and Ruby reassures him about Frankie's safety. Gem finds him, and, before she can speak, he tells her to "leave it". After repeatedly requesting to see him, Charlie brings Iain into resus to comfort Frankie. She explains that she ran away because Kailey told her that she had to visit her father, and, given that he constantly calls her, she did not want to upset her by refusing to go. She suddenly begins complaining of abdominal pains, and Ethan finds tenderness in the upper-right quadrant and asks for a FAST scan. Jade returns to Ken's cubicle with food, and Ken claims that, while he moans a lot about her, he would not change Alice. Meanwhile, she arrives at his house and is shocked by its cluttered state. In his living room, she finds a plastic box containing an assortment of different medications and falls over his ottoman. In the relatives room, Iain tells Kailey that Frankie has been finding it difficult since she found out that she had to visit her father. She asserts that he had been harassing her about it and that he only wanted half an hour at the contact centre, and Iain questions why a violent man like Lee should be allowed to see a child that he had been hitting; she insists that it was not his fault and takes responsibility for his outburst. Iain explains that Frankie ran away because she was scared and went to a place where she had happy memories with her, and he encourages her to have a good relationship with her for the sake of her development. Ethan enters the room and informs Kailey that Frankie's ultrasound scan has shown that she has likely sustained an internal injury and that she has been taken for a CT scan to locate the source of the bleed. Kailey asks if she is going to be alright; she receives no response. In reception, as Frankie's father Lee arrives in the department, Marty is disappointed when Noel only manages to find a sign advertising nursing careers for his photoshoot. While a photographer Noel found online takes photographs of him, Marty's father Graham appears and hugs him. Frankie is rushed back into resus, and Kailey explains to Lee that Iain has been really good to Frankie. Lee thanks him, but he asserts that he is with her now and claims that Kailey would "fall apart like normal" otherwise. In resus, Frankie goes into PEA, and Ethan prepares for an RSI. Back in reception, Marty tells Graham that he would rather accept the bursary on his own and that he would not mind if he did not want to stay, but he insists that he "wouldn't miss it". As David introduces himself to Graham, Marty asks Charlie if it is alright to complete the presentation as soon as possible. Confused, Jade confronts him about his behaviour, and he claims that there some things that he would rather keep separate. Charlie presents Marty the bursary and attests that he has been "an inspiration to them all". A perplexed Graham asks David to elaborate, and he explains that he has had to deal with some much, such as his sexuality. Jade overhears their conversation and realises her mistake, and Graham turns to Marty in bemusement. from Mia's favourite beach.]] In resus, the team struggles to resuscitate Frankie, and Iain assures Kailey that she has a lot of fight in her. When the medics manage to stabilise her, Kailey hugs Iain in relief, and Lee pulls her away, claiming that she has taken up enough of his time. As Iain leaves with Ruby, he overhears Lee belittling Kailey and confronts him. Lee maintains that he wants what is best for his children, but Iain asserts that, given his history of abuse, he is in no position to talk about what is best for them. Lee asks him what Frankie has to do with him and suggests that Iain has a perverse ulterior motive. Furious, Iain pins him against the wall and contends that his family is better off without him. Ruby manages to pull Iain away from him, and Lee declares that he will report him; Iain decides to go off-shift. At the ambulance station, Ruby visits Jan in her office and apprises her of the situation. Jan tells her that they have to hope that he knows what he is doing and that he will come back once he is ready. Ruby fears that he may not, and Jan insists that they have to trust him. Iain decides to visit Mia Bellis' favourite beach and calls Claire. In the staff room, as Gem is playing with Storm, Robyn informs her that Frankie is being taken up to theatre. When she notices that Gem cleaned Frankie's unicorn, she tells her that she and Rash "deserve every happiness". She explains that, when Glen died, she received a payout, and she offers to buy her a plane ticket. Gem initially refuses, but, with some words of encouragement, she gleefully accepts and hugs her. In admin, Jade apologises to Marty and claims that she just wanted to know him better, but he refuses to accept it. Alice is subsequently taken into the ED and gives the box of medication to an astonished Dylan. On the road by the beach, Iain opens up the list of contacts Ruby gave him as she sends him a text offering him her support. Back in cubicles, Ken admits to Dylan that he has been taking all of the medication in the box as a precautionary measure. Dylan explains that he does not have the conditions or issues that the medications treat and suggests that they were the cause of his collapse. Ken suspects that Alice is delighting in his misfortune, but Jade rebukes him and urges him to stop arguing with her. Meanwhile, Iain returns to the ED and tells Jan that Frankie "slipped through the net" with social services, so he needs to make sure that she is safe. When he asserts that speaking with them is pointless as they are a stretch service, Jan proposes hounding them until they do something. Gem returns Storm to Kailey in the relatives room, and Kailey thanks her. She insists that she should have been looking after Storm and claims that everyone - especially Lee - thinks that she is incapable of being a mother, but Gem tells her about her issues with self-confidence in the past and, as Iain stands in the doorway, mentions that he urged her to be herself. He backs her up and uses his own struggle with mental health as an example. Kailey acknowledges that she did not want to admit that he was right about Lee, and he suggests that she can now. In cubicles, Marty informs Jade that Alice will be alright, no thanks to Ken, but she insists that he did not mean for the accident to happen, and the last thing he wants is to lose her. She apologises to him for the incident with Graham, and he explains that, because of the communities that his parents are a part of, they will never be able to understand that he is gay, and he will never be able to be who they want him to be. Jade assures him that she likes him the way he is and that his parents are missing out. He jokingly suggests that she is "brown-nosing" and asks her what they are going to do about Ken and Alice - Jade proposes an idea. Lee returns from a chat with Jan about Iain's conduct, and Kailey scolds him for being more concerned about his "bruised ego" than his own daughter. Ethan informs them that Frankie's operation was successful and that they are able to visit her. However, Kailey stops Lee from visiting her and stands up for herself. Lee realises that Iain has been encouraging her and pledges to have him struck off, but Kailey reminds him that Iain saved both Frankie's life and his life in the fire and demands him to drop the complaint. She promises to give her daughters "the future they deserve without him". Marty takes Alice to visit Ken in his cubicle, and he offers her a cactus as a present and promises to help her whenever she needs it. She posits that it is "the guilt talking", but he explains that he only made a mess in the garden to keep the buyers away as he does not want her to move. She orders him to clean up his house, and he promises to while holding her hand. Marty praises Jade's plan, and she hugs him. Outside ITU, Iain tells Gem that he is proud of her, and she reciprocates. He claims that he would not have been able to cope over the past year without her, Ruby and Jan, and he tells her that he loves her. Remembering why she decided to stay in Holby, Gem calls Robyn to reject her offer, asserting that there is "plenty of time for her and Rash". Outside the department, Marty and Jade find Graham waiting outside, and he offers to take him and to a football match to celebrate him getting the bursary, but Marty claims that he is too tired. Graham asks him to clarify what David said about his sexuality, but Jade interrupts and claims that Marty is her boyfriend. Taken by surprise, Graham begins to laugh hysterically. At the ambulance station, Iain offers to take over loading the ambulance from Jan, and she informs him that Lee has retracted his complaint. He tells Ruby that, although she might think that he takes no notice of her, he really needed her support plan, and he thanks her for sticking by him. Cast * Michael Stevenson as Iain Dean * Gabriella Leon as Jade Lovall * Shaheen Jafargholi as Marty Kirkby * Maddy Hill as Ruby Spark * Amanda Henderson as Robyn Miller * Jason Durr as David Hide * Rebecca Ryan as Gem Dean * George Rainsford as Ethan Hardy * William Beck as Dylan Keogh * Tony Marshall as Noel Garcia * Charles Venn as Jacob Masters * Di Botcher as Jan Jenning * Barbara Smith as Kailey Clark * Conor Boru as Lee Harper * Nancy Surridge as Frankie Harper * Roy Hudd as Ken Jeffords * Isla Blair as Alice Jones * Philip Wright as Graham Kirkby Uncredited * Paul Anderson as Oscar Trivia * The episode was originally meant to air on 6 July, but it was postponed due to coverage of the 2019 Wimbledon Championships overrunning. External links Category:Iain's PTSD storyline